Spit it out
by KayGabs
Summary: Gracias a Cartman, Kyle se siente devastado, ahora le tocara a Stan y Kenny buscar la forma de subirle el animo a su amigo y de paso vengarse de Eric, cuando a Stan se le ocurrió una gran idea no dudo en ponerla en practica, aun si tenga que arriesgar su integridad sexual. Cryle y otras parejas sorpresa.


**Autor/a:** KayGabs

**Género:** Amor, amistad y comedia.

**Adaptación:** No

**Serie:** South Park

**Personaje ****principales****:** Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick

**Pareja****:** Stenny, Cryle, Bendy y Stendy.

**Advertencias**: One-Shot

**Disclaimer. South Park no me pertenece, sus verdaderos dueños son Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

¡Hey, _Fanfictioners__! _¿Cómo están? Este fic lleva conmigo casi un mes, y estaba esperando el día perfecto para colgarle ¿Y qué día mejor que el 17 de Mayo? Lastimosamente no lo puede poner ayer, pero finalmente aquí esta, mi primer fic en Fanfiction ¡Qué emoción!

¡Que lo Disfruten! \d(^-^)b/

_**Capitulo Único**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

– ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! – se escucho una voz masculina en los corredores de la escuela, esta sonaba enfurecida, era un joven de 16 años, llevaba un gorro azul con pompón rojo que dejaba asomar unos cuantos mechones azabaches que enmarcaban el rostro blanco del portador, sus ojos era azules claros, su rostro estaba teñido de rojo por la furia que contenía en ese momento – ¡Son unos bastardos! – grito furioso

– Vamos Stan, relájate – dijo un rubio a su lado, portador de ojos más claros que el cielo, este estaba apoyado en los casilleros viendo como su amigo se ponía cada vez mas histérico por el folleto que estaba en sus manos en donde claramente se podía leer el titulo "Festival Anti-Maricas"

– ¡Es que ni siquiera pusieron el nombre como es! es homosexual, no maricas – finalizo haciendo una bola con el folleto y lanzándolo lejos.

– Ignórales, es otra de las estúpidas ideas de los adultos – dijo su amigo rodando los ojos, Stan suspiro tratando de guardar la calma con lo que iba a decir.

– Si Kenny, pero esto no fue ideas de ellos, si no de Cartman – apuntó con resentimiento, se imagina muchas maneras de como asesinar al gordito – ese culo gordo me las va a pagar –

– Y por qué no, en vez de estar berrinchando – decía el rubio ignorando la mira fulminante de su amigo –Vas con kyle, que de seguro te necesita en estos momentos – ofreció el cómo idea, y supo que había logrado calmar a su amigo cuando este también se apoyo en los casilleros

– Lo haría, pero el falto, cuando se entero de esto se encerró en su cuarto – dijo desanimado, había hablado con el pelirrojo y sabía perfectamente que él estaba muy mal – Craig si vino, pero esta mas muerto que vivo – Se volteo a ver a su amigo y este estaba con cara de completa confusión, encarno una ceja al preguntar – ¿Que es que no sabías que rompieron? –

Kenny abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, eso no lo sabía, Stan entendió la situación y se animo explicarle a su amigo - Craig y kyle estaban juntos en el momento en que se enteraron la noticia, cuando lo supieron pues... hubo una pequeña discusión, kyle le dijo de que había sido mala idea hacer su relación publica, Craig le dijo que si había sido buena idea y que los demás se podían ir a la mierda, fue cuando un grupo de pandilleros que estaba cerca de ellos le dijo algo así como "Maricas! ¿Quién es puñal? ¿Y quién es el muerde-almohadas?" y se empezaron a reír, kyle humillado y furioso le dijo que terminaban y se fue

-Mierda...- murmullo Kenny conmocionado, se encogió un poco, sentía mucha lástima por su pelirrojo amigo

-Lo sé, trate de ayudar pero los dos son unos cabezotas sin remedios – frustrado bajo la cabeza, se sentía un poco inútil por no poder hacer nada, el rubio conociendo perfectamente a su amigo supo que pasaba por su mente, sonrió suavemente y le toco el hombro haciendo que el azabache le volviese a mirar

-Oye no te preocupes, se que se te ocurrirá algo – animaba amistosamente, al no ver cambio en la expresión de su amigo decidió intentar algo mas – Todos confiamos en ti, sobre todo Kyle y yo

Stan sonrió, agradecido por el ánimo de su amigo, tenia razón, se le iba a ocurrir algo, se separo rápidamente del casillero con una sonrisa abierta

-¡Tienes razón, esto no se quedara así!- dijo chocando palmas

-Así se habla, ahora vayamos a clases de educación física o llegaremos tarde- dijo también animado, Stan le miro intrigado

-¿Tú? Kenneth McCormick, ¿entusiasmado por una clase?- pregunto sorprendido aun si poder creérselo, Kenny puso una sonrisa pervertida

-Todos necesitamos motivación- dijo pasando un brazo por lo hombros de Stan - y viejo, las chicas del equipo de animadoras, esa es MI motivación

Stan soltó una gran carcajada siendo seguido por Kenny, y así se fueron camino a la motivación del rubio

**********************LOVE YOU TO STENNY**************************

Cada paso que daba era más rudo, como si pateara el piso, todo estaba bien hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, cuando tuvo que ir a la cafetería, pudo ser como cualquier otro día, un recorrido normal, lo hubiera sido si no fuese por los carteles del festival contra los homosexuales que se hallaban ahora por todos lados, estos eran grandes y tenían colores muy brillantes, para que la gente que pasara por ahí pudiese verlo, eso, eso y nada más, le había arruinado su puto almuerzo

Stan caminaba siendo seguido por su novia, su amigo Kenny y alguna porrista que este se consiguió, Wendy, la famosa novia del azabache, la agarro la mano al chico, tratando de cualquier manera de que el joven no empezara a romper cartel por cartel

-Vamos Stan- dijo con voz suave -Solo quieren molestar, no dejes que lo hagan-

-Qué bueno que ese pelirrojo amigo tuyo no vino, esto hubiera sido muy humillante para el- dijo con voz chillona de la chica que estaba con Kenny, Wendy la miro fulminante como si le dijera que se callase, Kenny también le miro diciendo con la mirada "¿por qué demonios dijiste eso?", Stan se tenso lo que fue notado por todos, pero en vez de mirar a la chica, miro a Kenny diciéndole con la mirada "Llévatela de aquí", Kenny entendió el mensaje casi de inmediato

-Cariño, porque no vas y te retocas la nariz- dijo tratando de ser amistoso -Tienes un grano en la nariz más grande que la montaña Everest, solo que ella no tiene esa cosa verde- finalizo señalando alguna parte de su cara, la chica furiosa y aterrada se fue casi corriendo a los baños

-Pero que tacto- dijo sarcástica Wendy, Stan solo sonrió, tenía que admitirlo, eso le había causado mucha gracia, agradeció a su amigo con la mirada, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió algo, se soltó de su novia y camino a uno de los grandes carteles

-¿Que buscas?- pregunto la chica, viendo como su novio revisaba el cartel

-¿Donde se hará el festival?- pregunto curioso mirando a su novia y a su amigo esperando una respuesta, quien vino del rubio

-En el centro, mañana a las dos- dijo cada vez mas perdido por el comportamiento de su amigo -¿Para qué? OH! tienes una idea, ¿cuál es? ¡Dime!- pregunto ansioso

No respondió, solo volvía a mirar el cartel, sonriendo de lado asintió varias veces estando de acuerdo de lo que iba hacer, solo necesitaba ayuda, y esta ya la tenía, acabaría con ese show de imbéciles

-¿Que harás Stan?- pregunto la novia, observo como su novio volvía a caminar hacia ellos

-Tengo un plan, y de seguro les va a encantar- sonrió contagiando al rubio, la chica solo observa confundida

**********************LOVE YOU TO STENNY*************************

Día siguiente

Había costado un montón convencer a su novia, Kenny acepto de inmediato, pero Wendy se opuso diciendo de que era una idea descabellada, pero a la final acepto, al cuarto cómplice si acepto rápido, diciendo de que no tenía nada que hacer, ahora lo único que quedaba era completar el plan.

La gente ya estaba llegando y se sentaba en las sillas que estaban al frente de una gran tarima, todos llevaban en la camisa "anti-maricas" que daban a conocer el propósito de la campaña, Eric observa emocionado como el lugar se llenaba cada vez más, la mayoría de todo el pueblo estaba ahí.

En cambio en otro lugar un pelirrojo estaba siendo arrastrad por las calles de South Park, cuando este solo quería estar acurrucado en lo cálido de sus sabanas.

-Carajo Kenny! ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto fastidiado

-Al centro- dijo solamente el rubio, tenían que ir más rápido si quería hacer eso antes del discurso iniciar, pero su "querido" amigo no quería cooperar

-¿cómo? ¿Al festival?- pregunto furioso -¿Para qué demonios quieres llevarme allá? ¿Para humillarme más de lo que estoy?- el rubio solo lo ignoro, maldijo en su mente a Stan, mientras él estaba halando a una bolita depresiva el otro de seguro estaba en el centro viendo como se desarrollaba todo -suéltame con un carajo, ¡no quiero ir! ¿dónde está Stan?- preguntaba gritando mientras se resistía, el rubio rodo los ojos también preguntándose lo mismo

-¿Ya llegaron?- pregunto el menor de los Marsh a su novia quien en ese momento usaba uno binoculares

-no, nadie ha llegado- dijo un poco fastidiada por la insistencia del chico, está es la decimo cuarta vez que le preguntaba si alguien había llegado

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- se quejaba, fue cuando escucho unos gritos de lejos, los reconoció de inmediato, era de su mejor amigo, busco con la mirada y lo encontró siendo arrastrado por el rubio -¿por que tardaron tanto?

-por que el tomatito no quería rodar hasta aquí- dijo Kenny mirando de mala manera a todos los presente

-¿por qué demonios me trajeron? ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Qué planeas Stanley?- Todos rodaron los ojos por los "suaves" gritos de su amigo - Es que no entiende que no quiero estar aquí, es que no... ¿Qué hace el aquí?- esa pregunta sonó baja, casi en un murmullo, el resto se giro, y vieron como Craig estaba siendo halado por sus amigos, Stan sonrió, todo marchaba bien

Craig al llegar vio a todo el grupo, pero solo se fijo en un pelirrojo, sus miradas chocaron, de repente se paralizo, había sido halado por sus amigos quienes no querían decirle nada, pero al verlo a él y a los demás, supo de que esto era un plan macabro del bastardo de Stanley -Malditos...- murmullo en contra del azabache, a él y a su secuaces, vio como el otro grupo se acercaba a él, de repente se hizo un momento incomodo entre el y Kyle, en ese momento la mejor amiga de Wendy, Bebe, se había acercado al grupo

-Lo siento por llegar tarde- dijo la rubia

-no importa- dijo Stan, Wendy le miro de malagana queriéndole recordar como hace unos minutos le fastidiaba por la tardanza de los demás -¡Bien estamos todos!- dijo alegre mirando su reloj -¡y justo a tiempo!

-¿Que es lo que tramas Marsh?- pregunto el azabache del otro grupo

-Muy pronto lo sabrás Tuc-ker- dijo Stan diciendo el nombre del otro en tono burlón y separándolo en silabas - Clyde, token y tweek, quédense aquí y cuiden de que estos tortolos no se vayan, lo demás vamos al show-

-¡sí!- gritaron todos, el grupo correspondiente se fue donde estaba la tarima

**********************LOVE YOU TO STENNY****************************

-Muy bien ya que todos están aquí reunidos- dijo el alcalde del pueblo, Eric estaba a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa - vamos a empezar lo que es el festival anti-maricas, todos aquí presente estamos de acuerdo en que...- un grito del publico lo hizo de tenerse

-Alto- ese había sido Stan, quien junto Kenny, Wendy y bebe se habían montado en la tarima, le arrebato el micrófono al alcalde- Que esto se detenga ahora mismo- dijo decidido

-¡¿Pero qué carajos haces Stanley?!- Exclamo furioso Cartman por la interrupción -¡No me digas que tú apoyas a las maricas!

-¿Algún problema con eso Culón?- pregunto retándolo

-Debí suponerlo, teniendo al judío marica como amigo tú debes ser igual- dijo -¿Y tu Kenny? ¿También estás de acuerdo?

-Si gordo- esta vez el tenia el micrófono -Yo estoy en contra de la homofobia-

-Yo estoy en contra de la homofobia- esta vez fue Wendy quien lo dijo

-Yo estoy en contra de la homofobia- dijo bebe, apoyando a sus compañeros

-NOSOTROS ESTAMOS EN CONTRA DE LA HOMOFOBIA- dijeron token y clyde, tweek solo dijo que esto era mucha presión, Craig y kyle estaban sorprendidos desde que vieron como sus amigos se montaban en la tarima

-Y si tienen algún problema con los homosexuales, pues no nos importa, pueden irse al diablo, pero no dejaremos que sigan humillado a seres humanos como nosotros- Stan había recuperado el micrófono y esta vez se dirigía al publico - Porque son seres humanos, viven, siente, son iguales que nosotros, pero con distintos gusto, nadie es igual, incluso en la sexualidad podemos tener diferencias, pero eso no nos da el derecho a humillarlos, si no saben tolerarlos pues entonces son una mierda-

-Que viva la igualdad y el poder de elegir con quien quieres estar- Dijeron Wendy y bebe al unisonó

- Que esta mierda de festival se acabe al igual que la homofobia!- dijo Kenny elevando un puño al aire

- Viva el día contra la homofobia!- dijeron los cuatros, Kenny halo a su amigo para plantarle un beso, al frente de toda la gente que miraban impactados, y algunos asqueados por la escena, el beso era un poco subido de tono, Stan agarraba a Kenny por la nuca y este le abrazaba por la cintura. Las chicas decidieron también hacer su parte, y al igual que los chicos se besaron con la misma intensidad, jugueteando con sus cabellos

Kyle miraba sorprendido todo a su alrededor, y de repente se sintió mal, había terminado con Craig por el festival, cuando sus amigos podían besarse entre sí, aun siendo heterosexuales -Craig- dijo suavemente llamando la atención de otro quien también estaba sorprendido, -Perdóname-

Craig sonrió tiernamente, sin importarle nada agarro la mano de kyle y lo atrajo hacia el apresándolo en un abrazo -Te amo Kyle- dijo en su oído

-Yo también te amo- respondió el judío, Craig atrajo a su nuevamente novio para darle un beso, uno tierno y dulce a comparación de los que se daban en la tarima

Primero era uno, después dos, después diez, después la mitad, a la final todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos y silbidos, los cuatro se separaron, viendo a su alrededor, deteniendo sus miradas en la en sus amigos, quienes aun seguían con su beso, todos sonrieron entre sí, viendo como el plan fue todo un éxito.

-Bien hecho Stan, lo hiciste- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa la cual correspondida inmediatamente

-No lo hice yo solo, fuimos todos- Dijo un poco sonrojado por lo que había echo

- además de que ahora se porque Wendy vuelve todo el tiempo contigo, besas estupendo- dijo relamiéndose sus labios, Stan se sonrojo por lo dicho, pero decidió no quedarse atrás

-¿sí? Pues ahora ya veo porque todas quieren estar contigo, tu también eres muy bueno besando- dijo alegre por el ambiente, los aplausos aun seguían sonando

-Lo se, ¿Quieres saber que tan bueno en la cama?- Stan se horrorizo y el sonrojo aumento

-No… no gracias- Dijo avergonzado, Kenny soltó carcajada que fue seguida después por Stan

-¡Carajo!- se escucho el grito de Cartman quien se iba corriendo furioso

Si, habían ganado

**********************LOVE YOU TO STENNY*************************

Caminaban agarrados de manos, por primera vez lo hacían en esos pasillos, y a lo contrario como pensaron, nadie les miraba mal, todos seguían en su vida sin importarle que dos hombres fuesen novios

Craig sonrió, tal vez Stan no era un bastardo y tal vez sus amigos no eran unos malditos, claro que eso no lo admitiría en público, beso la mejilla de su novio quien se sonrojo.

-Oh pero que dulce- dijo la voz de Kenny quienes caminaba hacia ellos junto Stan

-Cállate McCormick- dijo Craig sacando el dedo del medio

-Oh vamos Craig, no te molestes conmigo- dijo con voz melosa el rubio, mientras Stan reía suavemente

-Te golpeare- aclaro y a la vez aviso de que su paciencia estaba a punto de acabarse, Stan suspiro con resignación viendo la pelea de aquellos dos, kyle al escuchar su suspiro se acerco a el

-Gracias Stan- aprovecho decir kyle mientras los otros dos se peleaban -Sin ti, Craig y yo no pudiésemos estar...tu sabes...bueno...- decía nervioso, Stan entendió de inmediato

-no te preocupes, para eso somos súper mejores amigos- dijo sonriendo, mientras observa divertido como los otros se peleaban -pero algo si te digo, o lo separamos ahora o el próximo lugar que vamos a ir es a un hospital- Advirtió divertido

Kyle sonrió, y junto con su mejor amigo fueron a separar a aquellos dos, se sentía muy bien. al final la homofobia había perdido, podía estar con su novio sin miedo, y todo gracias a una mano de apoyo y en este caso, muchas manos de apoyo, solo deseaba de que todos tuvieran una.

_**~The End~**_

Y eso fue todo, ¿Les gusto? ¿No le gusto? Avísenme con un RAVIEW, y sin más me despido con UN ABRAZO-ESTRANGULADOR…

Nos vemos _Fanfictioners_


End file.
